Problem: $8j - 3k - 8l + 9 = -k - 5l + 2$ Solve for $j$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $8j - 3k - 8l + {9} = -k - 5l + {2}$ $8j - 3k - 8l = -k - 5l - {7}$ Combine $l$ terms on the right. $8j - 3k - {8l} = -k - {5l} - 7$ $8j - 3k = -k + {3l} - 7$ Combine $k$ terms on the right. $8j - {3k} = -{k} + 3l - 7$ $8j = {2k} + 3l - 7$ Isolate $j$ ${8}j = 2k + 3l - 7$ $j = \dfrac{ 2k + 3l - 7 }{ {8} }$